The Work Bench
by ShadowGirl996
Summary: Embarrassing situations seem to always involve Hiccup. This is one of many, and one of the worst at that. Much worse than when he almost destroyed an entire fleet of ships. Or when he mistook Tuffnut for his girlfriend. *Shudders* But those are stories for another day.


**The Work Bench**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Gobber sighed, exhausted after a long day in the scorching heat of the Forge. He set down his mead, rising from his seat. Stoick, who was previously sitting next to him, gave him a questioning look. "Back te' the Forge. Plenty o' work needin' ta' be done." He said, making his way towards the door. Stoick nodded, rising from his spot on the wooden bench to follow his friend.  
Gobber made his way back to the Forge, hoping Hiccup hadn't broken anything. _Ahh, Hiccup. The lad could be so destructive unknowingly. But, he was 19 years old now, almost an adult. He was a fine apprentice anyhow._  
_As long as nothing was broken._  
"Stoick, can ya' grab that sword over- yeah, that's the one!" He took the sword from his friends hands, hanging it on the wall. "Gobber, Thornado and I need to patrol the island." Stoick said, shuffling towards the door. "Alright, Stoick." Gobber said, studying an axe scrutinizingly. Something startled him, the disturbance so unusual and... strange.  
A moan. Followed by a loud thump that echoed throughout the building. Mumbled and muffled words following. Gobber scratched his head, unsure to as what he had heard.  
Why would Hiccup be moaning and stomping around in his office? He was sure that's where the sounds came from. And there were two voices. _Was he... no. He wouldn't. Hiccup wouldn't... do things like_ _**that**_ at the Forge. Or ever, at least after his father gave him the most awkward discussion of a lifetime. The lad was silent for a while after that. But Hiccup WAS 19 now...  
He just had to check. To make sure the boy wasn't hurt or anything.  
Gobber set down the battle axe, moving as swiftly as a one-legged Viking could to the small 'office'. Upon being closer he heard a quiet scratching and labored breathing. Followed by the occasional moans and series of thumps.  
Gobber threw back the curtain, peering inside.  
He froze in horror at what he was seeing, yet part of him was proud. Proud of Hiccup, for becoming a man.  
Hiccup, with Astrid Hofferson, THE Astrid Hofferson, spread on his desk, naked. Her fingernails scratched lightly against the wood, her back lightly thumping against the wall with their movements, creating the thumping sound.  
Neither seemed to notice him, until his wooden leg tapped loudly against the floor. Both looked up in shock and fear, freezing and trying to cover their actions. Astrid clamped her legs tighter around Hiccup, trying to hide herself. She crossed her arms across her bare chest, blushing.  
Hiccup's eyes were wide, his face a dark crimson. What would Gobber think of him? What would his DAD think of him for completing such inappropriate actions where anyone could see them? "G-Gobber!" He yelped, swallowing loudly. "I-I can explain!" He squeaked. Gobber shook his head. "Keep it down." He said, a knowing smile on his face.  
Hiccup was extremely thankful for the fact that Astrid had kept her skirt on, covering both of them. Her chest was still exposed, but was now covered by her arms.  
"Um, G-Gobber, can you come back later? We're kind of... erm... busy, right now." Hiccup said, avoiding eye contact. Gobber nodded and turned on his heel, walking back to the abandoned axe. "Uh, Gobber?" Gobber turned, looking back at his apprentice. "The curtain?" Hiccup asked weakly. Gobber stepped forward, pulling it back into place. "I'll just leave you two kids alone fer' a while." He said. through the curtain, before retreating to the door. "Uh... Thanks, Gobber." Hiccup called awkwardly. Gobber made his way to the Great Hall, proud of his apprentice. He would have to remember to tell Hiccup to clean that work bench, perhaps even build a new oneBut, maybe he should keep it as a trophy.  
The work bench that where he claimed the untamable Astrid Hofferson.

Hey guys, thanks for reading my first fanfiction story, The Work Bench, I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! I know it's not perfect, but as I mentioned earlier, it's my first story on here. I plan to upload many more soon so REVIEW! And if you happen to like my stories, send me a couple of story requests, I'd be happy to accept them! Writing is my life so, please, critique me! But if you're going to hate on me don't even bother. I'm new to this, so don't be too quick to judge.

Until next time,

_Shadowgirl996_


End file.
